


Just some stuff

by Precious_Abyss



Category: Not really for the fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not sure how to tag properly, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Abyss/pseuds/Precious_Abyss
Summary: This is supposed to be like...full of porn but it may just be suggestive and then I'll cut it off, idk maybe i'll get my friend to do that shit for me lmao It's also a crack fic so like *clicks tongue* noiceEdit: I was wrong, It has smut. I'm sorry.
Relationships: Honey/Patrue, Patrue/Tentacle-Kun, Patrue/W. D. Gaster, W.D. Gaster/Honey/Patrue, several other pairings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Patrue and Tentacle-kun (Part one..?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Juuust for you, Jadey-poo~ ;)
> 
> Patrue is consenting to the fuckening, Otherwise he would tell Tentacle-kun "No, Don't touch me there, this is my no-no square"

Patrue was having a normal sleep, oddly enough in a Japanese school girl uniform. He lay in a fetal position, his lips conveniently parted. He slowly awakes to something thrusting into his mouth, he moans at the sensation. Opening his green eyes, they widen substantially when the large black tentacle comes into view. 'That's Gaster-Senpai's!' He mentally gasps. The tentacle pulls out of his mouth, It was coated in his saliva and had a white substance dripping from the end. His tongue lewdly hangs out of his mouth as he watches the tentacle move down. Patrue rolls onto his back, spreading his legs open as it stops at the end of his skirt. The uniform clad male gasps as the appendage slips into his skirt and pressing against his panties. He reaches down, lifting his skirt out of the way so he can try to move his underwear out of the way but Tentacle-kun was ahead of him, having slipped in and ripped them off when he lifted them up. Patrue watches as the tentacle pushes forward, it pressing against his hole and slathering it with pre-cum. He rests his head on the pillow as Tentacle-kun slowly pushed inside of him. He yelps as the tentacle harshly thrust further into him, stretching his anus. Thankfully the tentacle was lubed up with his saliva but it still wasn't enough to make the entering easy, his ass hadn't been used since Gaster-Senpai got mad at him for letting Honey-san fuck him. Tentacle-Kun didn't move for a minute, allowing his body to become used to the appendage's size. He squeezed it after a minute, bucking his hips which cause Tentacle-kun to start thrusting into him at a quick pace. His eyes rolled back, the sensation of being fucked by Tentacle-kun bringing him to the edge. His cock twitched as he cums, the white goo staining his skirt and getting on Tentacle-kun. The black tentacle pulls out, letting Patrue catch his breath while it smeared his cum on itself before it pushes back into his throbbing hole. Patrue moans, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth as Tentacle-Kun pushed deeper into him. With the extra lubrication, it's thrusting was smooth and quick. He shuts his eyes, feeling Tentacle-Kun stop pushing into him and expanding. Patrue moans as Tentacle-Kun pumped him full of it's cum, the warm liquid was a welcome sensation to his insides. A sigh leaves his lips as the appendage pulls out of him, leaving him feeling empty and full at the same time. He rolled back on his side, burying his face into his pillow and falling asleep as the cup slowly dribbles out if his gaping hole.


	2. Honey x Patrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey and Patrue have a moment. *wink* *wink*

The sun slowly rises on the horizon as Honey puts the clothes up on the line. The faint sound of footsteps from behind her makes her tense up and slowly turn around but it was only Patrue. She sighed, smiling softly as he places a hand on her cheek. His crouches slightly and kisses her, his tail wagging as her magic seeps into him while her arms wrap around his neck. Patrue hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, his hands then trail down to her bottom and squeezes. She squeals, causing him to chuckle before he carries her inside. He kicks the door shut when he walks in. "Patrue! Don't do that!" Honey glares at him but all she receives in reply is a smug look as he walks upstairs to the bedroom.

(More may be added later)


	3. (It was only a dream.) Suko-chan x Igilyrus-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy-kun doms Suko-chan
> 
> Suko-chan was lonely ;) So he called up Igilyrus-kun

Suko-chan sighs exasperatingly as he stares out the window with a longing expression. He'd just called his sweet love, Igilyrus and asked her to come over. Unfortunately, It's already been an hour and he was growing impatient. He shut his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly as he imagines what his dear would do when she'd arrive. She'd push him out of the door, handcuffs in hand as she makes her way towards the bedroom. She glances behind her and gestured for the taller to follow her before she enters the room with a seductive chuckle. The pale male pants in want as he watches her large badonkadonk sway from side-to-side until it was out of sight. He feels his dick tent in his pants and cringes before he chases after her into the room. Once he enters, the first thing he'll see is her undressed and their toys out on the bed. She gestures for him to sit on the bed before she smacks the crop against her hand, showing her impatience as Suko dawdles. He quickly springs into action, his slender form gliding through the air as he sits on the bed. Chuckling, Iggy Azealia brushes a hand against his cheek. She leans in close, her lips brushing against his cheek for a moment before he feels her hot breath on his ear. She inhales and- Suko is startled out of his daydream by the sound of the doorbell. He sighs girlishly as he looks down at the mess he's made of himself before he gets up to answer the door. Surely it would be Igilyrus.


	4. Totes great Lemon omg penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiner couldn't decide who he loved fucking more, Ass or Pussy

Pussy moaned as Weiner thrusted into her, her slick, wet juices dribbling out of her. Glancing up for only a moment, Weiner saw Ass standing at the bedroom door. His best bud gave him a smirk before turning around and twerking in the doorway. He rubbed a hand on his ass before slapping it and vanishing from the doorway.   
  
Weiner looked back down at his girlfriend, who was calling out their safeword. _**Pickles.** _He sighed and pulled out, his dick still as hard as ever but Pussy laid limp on the bed. The moment he knew for sure she was asleep, he got up and waddled awkwardly out of the room and into the bathroom. Inside, he finds Ass waiting against the wall. Weiner approaches his friend and is immediately pulled into a hot and steamy kiss. Ass jerks off Weiner.   
  
Yada yada, They're fuckin in the shower lolololol, you thought I was gonna continue? _**SYKE**_


End file.
